My Little Pony: Attack of the Giant Pony: Rainbow Dash
by The Equestria Goth
Summary: After playing giant with a group of foals and winning a competition with Pinkie Pie about who plays best giant, Rainbow Dash soon gets to experience what it really feels like to be a giant.


My Little Pony: Attack of the Giant Pony: Rainbow Dash

The Cutie Mark Crusaders were playing on the playground with some other foals and seemed to be having fun. Rainbow Dash was keeping an eye on the foals, but then Scootaloo approached her and asked her if she would play a game with her and her friends. Rainbow Dash wasn't interested at first, but then she got interested when Scootaloo said she and her friends wanted to play giant. Rainbow Dash said she could play a good giant, she even wondered what it's like to be a giant sometimes.

Then Rainbow Dash playfully stomped after the foals like a giant and said, "Fee, fi, fo, fum, here come the powerful giant, the giant of awesomeness." The foals playfully laughed and ran away from Rainbow Dash as she stomped after them. Scootaloo pretended to fall and she said, "On no, the giant's gonna get me." Rainbow Dash loomed over Scootaloo and said, "I have you now." Then Rainbow Dash grabbed Scootaloo and said, "The giant of awesomeness has got you and now she's gonna give you an awesome hug." Then Rainbow Dash hugged Scootaloo and they both laughed playfully, the other foals came over and laughed playfully, then Rainbow Dash hugged all the foals and they said she plays a great giant.

Then Pinkie Pie showed up to the playground and she saw that Rainbow Dash had been playing giant with the foals, she challenged Rainbow Dash as to which of them plays the best giant, Rainbow Dash always loved a challenge and she accepted. Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie stomped around and acted like giants, they playfully wrestled each other and Rainbow Dash picked up Pinkie Pie and gently pinned her to the ground, winning the challenge. The foals cheered for Rainbow Dash, declaring her most awesome giant, then the foals went home and Pinkie Pie congratulated Rainbow Dash for winning her challenge.

When night fell, Rainbow Dash was just now getting into bed and she kept thinking about what it would be like to be an actual giant pony. She thought that she is an awesome pony now, but maybe being a giant pony would be even more awesome, she could do anything. Any step she took would shake the ground for miles, her footsteps would echo throughout Equestria and she could crush anything with her hooves. With all these thoughts in her mind, Rainbow Dash fell asleep.

Out in Ponyville, there were ponies out on the streets, wrapping up their activities for the day. As they walked, everypony suddenly heard heavy footsteps and felt the ground shaking. Everypony was astonished by the impact and wondered what was going on. Then the footsteps got heavier and the ground shook powerfully. Suddenly, a big shadow loomed over the city, everypony looked up and to their surprise, they saw Rainbow Dash looming over the town, and she was HUGE.

Rainbow Dash was a gigantic pony and she appeared to be 100 feet tall. She towered way over the town and everything was the size of flowers compared to her. Rainbow Dash smiled mischievously at the town and said, "Fee, fi, fo fum, here come the awesome giant." Then Rainbow Dash began stomping around the city, everypony ran for their lives as the gigantic pony stomped after them.

Rainbow Dash shook the town powerfully with every step she took, then she took a step by 5 ponies, nearly crushing them. Rainbow Dash really seemed to be enjoying being a giant pony and she was very powerful. Everypony ran around, trying not to get stepped on by the gigantic pony. She taunted the ponies as she stomped and she was enjoying every second of her rampage.

As she stomped, the ponies noticed that Rainbow Dash seemed to be getting bigger, and they were right, Rainbow Dash was getting bigger. Rainbow Dash stood where she was and she grew bigger. She watched with delight as the town got smaller before her and she was now incredibly enormous. Rainbow Dash smiled an evil smile at the town, the town was now the size of an ant compared to her. Rainbow Dash had become the biggest pony in Equestria and nothing could stop her now.

Rainbow Dash shouted, "Fee, fi, fo, fum." Then she stomped her massive hoof, causing a massive earthquake that could be felt all over Equestria. Then she swished her tail and her tail knocked over the entire town, ponies got swept into her tail like a broom and Rainbow Dash deeply enjoyed what she was doing.

Then suddenly, Rainbow Dash opened her eyes and she felt like she was normal size again, she looked around and saw that she was in her bed and she knew now that the whole thing was just a dream. Rainbow Dash laughed to herself and said, "Some crazy dream, me being a giant pony, oh well, it as fun while it lasted." Then Rainbow Dash went back to sleep and began to have another dream.

In the dream, it was a bright and sunny day in Ponyville, there was a Daring Do book signing in town and various ponies were lined up, waiting to get their Daring Do comic books signed. Suddenly, there came the sounds of heavy footsteps and the ground began to shake. Everypony looked around, confused by the impact, the footsteps got heavier and the ground shook powerfully.

A shadow stretched across the town, then everypony freaked out when they saw a gigantic pony stomping through the town. It was Rainbow Dash, except she was golden brown and her mane and tail were black. She was cosplaying as Daring Do for this book signing and she looked almost exactly like Daring Do.

Then Rainbow Dash stomped over to the book signer. The ponies in line backed away, freaked out by the giant pony and trying to stay out of her way. Rainbow Dash towered over the book signer, she looked down at her with a smile, then she handed the book signer a Daring Do comic book and asked for her to sign it. She said that she was a really big fan and the book signer said, "Yes, I can see that." And she nervously signed the book.

A few yards away from Rainbow Dash stood Neo and he saw what a gigantic pony Rainbow Dash was, he laughed and said to himself, "That Rainbow Dash, I always knew she was a little larger than life."

The End.


End file.
